


Ruddy

by fifthnorthumberland



Series: These Boys - Check Please drabbles [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, brief sex scene, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthnorthumberland/pseuds/fifthnorthumberland
Summary: One of Jack’s favourite things is how ruddy Bitty’s cheek turn.





	

One of Jack’s favourite things is how ruddy Bitty’s cheek turn. He first noticed back when they were doing checking practices, and Bitty would take a few minutes at the end to do a few quick laps around the rink and maybe a few jumps and, up close, without his helmet on, Jack could see the deep red blushing under Bitty’s skin, high on his cheeks, and he had to look twice, and then keep looking, at the warm look on this odd boy’s face.

At the kegster, before Parse shows up and ruins everything, Jack had been having a great time looking at his friends play games and chatting with Bitty. They’d been getting along better since they started practices and took a class together to bring them together. Something about Bitty’s presence made Jack comfortable in a way very few people did, and seeing him like this, beer cup in one hand, the other gesticulating as he told a story, with this cute blush giving color to his face- it made Jack feel fond, oh, _so fond_. 

When Jack ran all the way to the Haus on his graduation day, his heart had broken a little when he saw Bitty’s beaten down posture, all alone in his room. When he’d kissed him, it had been so quick, barely a minute and with little time to spare, but it had to be done, had to- he’d noticed it then, too. Bitty’s eyes went soft and his cheeks bloomed red and “ _Oh_.” and Jack had to run again. “ _Okay._ ”

It’s a year later, a few weeks from Ransom, Holster and Lardo’s graduation, and Bitty’s in Providence for the weekend. Jack’s got the weekend to dedicate to his boyfriend and it’s 10 am and they haven’t gotten out of bed yet. He’s got Bitty splayed out beneath him, his hands on Jack’s hips as Jack rides him. His eyes are closed, and his breathing is as slow and deep as Jack’s movements. Bitty’s hands grip Jack tight before he lets go to throw an arm over his head, gripping at the sheets, letting out a sigh. It’s…intense. Jack’s getting close to coming, the constant pressure maddeningly stimulating, and he can tell Bitty is right there with him by the bright red of him cheeks and the way he’s started to tremble a little, body undulating beneath Jack, trying to fuck Jack even while Jack’s got him pinned down with his whole body. Even though this angle is really _doing things_  for him, Jack leans down to his elbows so he can run a hand down Bitty’s warm cheeks. Bitty looks at him through hooded eyes before closing them again and shuddering, and Jack bites his lip before the _I love you_  that’s on the tip of his tongue slips out. _Later._

They’re back in bed, the sun has gone down hours ago and took its warmth with it, but they’re warm under the blankets together. Jack’s laying half on top of Bitty and Bitty is playing with his hair. It’s soothing, and with the only the bedside lamp on to cast a warm light on them, Jack could fall asleep right there. He remembers what he almost said earlier though and tells Bitty “I have something I’d like to tell you”. He moves to look at Bitty, his hand on Bitty’s chest and his eyes on Bitty’s beautiful attentive face. _This boy_ , he thinks. “I love you, Eric”. It comes out easy, feels right  like when he played hockey with Bitty and he knew Bitty would be there without having to look for him. Just like then, Bitty’s right there with him, cheeks blushing a little as he smiles at Jack and tells him that he loves him too.


End file.
